A Rocket's Stew
by Zero the Moon Fox
Summary: ExRocket was only planning on having his Friday night Drink and a good meal at a restaurant. Only to have a crazed Bike Chick trying to slip into his life and ended up with his 'meal' in his lap. (If you want more chapters then put 'Chapter 2' in a Privet Message to me or in a review. Otherwise its a Oneshot)


A Rocket's Stew

"What's with the guy in the Newsboy style hat Pete? He looks drunk as a Skuntank." inquired the lady at the bar as she pointed down the bar from her. "Oh him. That's Richy; he comes in here every Friday night. He's mean like a Skuntank." Pete replied as he focused on clearing his shot glasses out. Pete was the proud owner of the Poke'Tavern and he works as one of the bartenders a few times a week. Good help was hard to find and Pete liked the work. "Oh is he?" the lady seductively replied. "Not you're kind of man Maggie. Richy's a mouthy young man with a trivial disposition." Pete barked as he grabbed the Lady Maggie's arm. "Pete, I'm a biker. I can handle myself. And you know trivial men as my favorite flavor." Maggie winked at Pete. "I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about him. If you were dressed in your Biker outfit and here with your friends Richy would see what trash you are." Pete loved Maggie like a daughter but as long as she was a Biker girl and hang out with her crappy friends no man would be able to live with her.

Maggie was a good person at heart and she could be the most innocent person known to man at times. But she also has a bad girl side. When Maggie wears her glasses, like she was now, she's a blamelessly shy girl. But when the glasses come off she becomes a fiery biker bad girl looking for fast fun. She was now dressed in her black dress boots, black skinny jeans, long and thick brown sweater, big round red framed glasses, and her copper tone brown hair was hanging down in soft waves. Dressed for sweetness now but always ready for play. As Maggie walked down the side of the bar to where Richy quietly sat on his bar stool Pete growled threats at her all the while. Maggie sat right beside Richy while she ordered another fruity drink from Pete.

Richy just kept drinking his large mug of Rum never once taking notice of the cute woman sitting next to him. "Come here often?" Maggie purred in his ear. Richy just took another hefty swig without breaking until the hug was emptied. "Richy is it? What do you do for a living?" Maggie asked as she ran a soft hand over his shoulder. She seemed to be air to Richy. She noticed up close that Richy's Newsboy Style hat had a big red 'R' of the front of the hat. Maggie would have loved to tease Richy by playing with his hair like she did to a few other trainers for jokes. But oddly Richy was either bald or made sure that every bit of his hair was shoved and hid under his hat. "Team Rocket? Are you a Grunt? Fascinating line of work." Richy got up from his seat as she asked such questions. "Pete, here's the money for the six mugs of Rum." Richy got up and walked out of the bar as if he hadn't drank more than one shot glass or that a hot girl hadn't been trying to get his attention. "Hey wait!" Maggie called as she ran after him, grabbing her rain coat off the bar's hook near the Entranceway. "Damn kids are going to kill each other." Pete growled.

Richy wrapped his gray ratty scarf tighter around his neck, jammed his mitten hands into black coat pockets, and walking across the street when Maggie ran outside the bar. She ran to catch-up with Richy, who was calmly walking towards a restaurant, she wrapped her arms around Richy's right arm. Richy didn't say or do anything as this strange girl purposely in tangled herself with him like a clingy Tangela. "Do Team Rocket Grunts live in their Secret Base or do they have places of their own?" Maggie asked and for a long while Richy still didn't speak to her. "Higher ups do, Grunts live in their own homes." Richy's voice surprised Maggie. It sounded silkier than she thought it would, but his cold facial expression stayed the same. Maggie felt she might lose it if he kept up this cold act. She enjoyed teasing men until they wanted for her company. Then drop at the tip of a hat. Truth be told it was because Maggie never found any one who drove her crazy, no one who she could love forever. But if Richy didn't break character soon Maggie would. Off with the glasses and on with the leather gloves.

As Richy walked into the restaurant, Maggie still having her arms wrapped around Richy's arm, the lady behind the Seating Desk ask them where they'd like to sit. Richy picked the far corner by the front window without saying a word to anyone. "What would you like to have tonight?" asked their waitress. As Richy looked over the menu Maggie order a Soda and a berry stir fry. "I'll have the Slowpoke's Tail Stew with a side of fries and water." said Rich handed back the menu to the waitress. "Good, good. Will this be on one bill?" cheerfully asked the waitress. "Hell no. She's paying for her own meal." The waitress gave Richy an appalled look at his lack of class. But Maggie just nodded her head to the waitress with eyes that glowed with excitement. 'He's cold and greedy! Oh Arceus he's prefect.' Maggie thought seductively as she pulled her glasses off.

"So where do you live? Maybe I could stop by every now and then." Maggie winked at Richy. "You can stop by any time you wish. I live in a dumpster out behind this restaurant." Richy snarled at Maggie. Unknowing to Maggie this statement was true. Richy hadn't had a job since Team Rocket laid him off a year ago. He had moved back home for a week as he looked for work. But after the week was up he couldn't put up with his mom and her many crazy parties. Richy liked the dumpsters better than to living with him mom. He did odd jobs and stole money for his Friday Night drinking funds. "Here you go. Enjoy!" the waitress chimed as she laid down their plates and ran from the table to help another group with their orders.

Richy stared at his plate in astonishment. He was expecting a small bowl of stew but what he got was a large saucepan of stew with the Slowpoke Tail and the Slowpoke sitting in the same pot! Maggie was taken off guard by this too. "Sloooowwwwpoookkkeee" the Pokémon said calmly. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Richy shouted as he snatch up the Slowpoke from the pot. Holding in his arms like you might a baby Richy was fuming mad. As the waitress ran to see what had him in a bad mood, "What's wrong sir?" "What's wrong…WHAT'S WRONG SHE SAYS. I ASKED FOR SLOWPOKE'S TAIL. NOT THE WHOLE POKEMON SIMMERING IN A POT LIKE SOME MINI POKEMON HOT TUB!" screamed Richy as people turned to look at what the screaming was about. "Why does it matter if you eat the whole Pokémon or just its tail?" This made Richy slap his forehead, "BECAUSE YOU STUPID WOMAN! A SLOWPOKE'S TAIL GROWS BACK! THE WHOLE POKEMON DOSEN'T GROW BACK!". 'Wasting money by just boiling the whole Pokémon when you could just keep harvesting the newly grown tails of the same Slowpoke.' thought Richy. "Sloooooooooowwwwwpooookkkkeee" seeming the Slowpoke wanted to go back into the relaxing hot tasty bath. "Shut up! Don't mouth me buddy." Richy snapped at the Slowpoke.

The cook ran out to see what the problem was which only made the hostility louder and nastier. Richy screaming in pure rage only made Maggie's heart melt into a puddle of stew in its self. "IF YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT THAT STUPID POKEMON TAKE IT WITH YOU!" yelled the cook who Richy clouted with a right hook. "Well he's down for the count." laughed Maggie. But after hitting the cook and six other coworkers in furry Richy stormed out of the restaurant with the Slowpoke tucked into his coat, before Maggie could follow him out.

As they walked down the back ally way, down six blocks, took a right, and two more lefts he came to the grassy field outside the city. Putting the Slowpoke down Richy saw that the Slowpoke had grabbed its tail and was munching on it. "HEY! Stop that you cannibal!" Richy grabbed the tail from the Slowpokes mouth and threw it. Only for the Slowpoke to retrieve it and bring it back to Richy, where it laid it at his feet. "…No one likes a smartass… Now get lost. Be free. Go hump a tree. I doubt you would know what a female is since you're the world's slowest Slowpoke. And that's saying a lot." Richy got up and started to walk away. Without missing a beat the Slowpoke started to follow Richy as if this idea of being free was over its head. "No no! Stay. You belong in the grass!" Richy barked. But no matter how many times Richy put the Slowpoke it the grass it followed him. He even placed it in the grass and ran ten blocks away in a maze of buildings and the Slowpoke still managed to follow him.

"Damn it! Go home you stubborn Pokémon! I can't take care of you! I can't even feed myself half the time! Please go home!" Richy started off being angry. But his anger melted into grief as he shouted them. Richy fell to his knees, tears falling quietly and heavy down his cheeks. 'I'm so hungry. I want a bed. I'm tired of liquor. I want to relax on a couch, and watch TV. Arceus forbid I want a bath so badly!' thought Richy grimly. The Slowpoke came forward, tail in mouth, and used it's little hands to shove its cut off tail into Richy's mouth. Richy was so taken off guard that he swallowed the tail whole. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Richy yelled at the Slowpoke as it climbed into his lap and laid down for a nap. The tail wasn't much but the thought's what counted.

"You're an odd Slowpoke. Too much of a big softly for me. But I can't get rid of you…so I guess a name would be easier than calling you Slowpoke all the time. ….How does Buddy sound?" Richy asked the sleeping Slowpoke who seemed to snore in agreement at the name. "Ok Buddy it is." Richy unzipped his coat and slide Buddy into it. Zipping the warm coat up around both of them. 'A Slowpoke and an ExRocket hobo. This is ludicrous! And such bull Sharpedo!"

To be Continued….?


End file.
